Amor enim infirmor
by TheBookAngel
Summary: When a little mistake/moment of weakness shakes up the whole hierarchy of the camp. Hestia just wanted to be remembered, it turned into love and then destruction. Percy just wanted to live a life of peace with Annabeth Rating may go up, R&R stands for read&review


_**New story, let's see how long this lasts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OCs**_

After the Titan war, everything thing in Camp Halfblood had lulled down to its regular monotony. No quests, no danger. Just the sound of demigods playing and screaming at the lava wall or running around up to their general antics. Today, however, wasn't as dull as one would first think. No, today was the day Logan Creo would finally be claimed. He was sick of being different and not knowing where he belonged and today the promise the gods made to Percy Jackson would finally kick in for him.

Logan was pretty average, 16, black hair, brownish-reddish eyes, 6'0 and attractive. Everyone more or less categorised him as a minor god's kid because of his age and he was perfectly fine with that.

The difference between him and everyone else was that they all knew their place, their parent and could live and be with likeminded individuals. Nowadays almost instantly, campers would be claimed and on the odd occasion that they weren't, in a week or so the gods would send some sort of sign. It had been two months for Logan. It wasn't that the Hermes campers weren't nice to him, he just wanted to know his own siblings (or if he even had any) and find the place he truly belonged from years of begin an outcast.

It wasn't as if everyone hadn't tried to work it out. Olivia, a nice daughter of Athena had sat him down and asked him a thousand questions like, "Which of your parents is mortal?"

To which he helpfully replied, "I was an orphan from birth, so I don't know."

Or, "Do you have any particular talents?"

"Um, I won my fifth grade spelling bee, if that's what you're talking about. Oh! And I can _almost_ lick my elbow." Poor Olivia gave up right on the spot.

About a month later, the leaders of the camp were going to go to Olympus and effectively complain and say to the gods 'liar liar pants on fire' on breaking their promise.

* * *

><p>"Percy Jackson," Zeus boomed, "What have you done this time?" The Olympian council sat in their thrones looking as bored and disinterested as ever. Athena was glaring into Percy and so was Ares. Aphrodite and Poseidon were the only ones smiling as the rest were just lazily slouching, bored.<p>

"Well," He began and Annabeth elbowed him sharply, "Yeah, My lord, one of the campers hasn't been claimed yet so if you could look into that we would be grateful." He awkwardly bowed and shuffled back. Apollo sat up straight and took his earphones out and suddenly became interested.

The entire council gasped and began to argue. Zeus held up a hand and they were all silenced, "Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'that better not be why you're here punk'

"Yep," Another nudge, "Yes, I mean, sure."

Zeus looked peeved and annoyed at Percy and began to rub his temples,"Well what is the demigod's name?"

"Logan Cra-"

Annabeth cut him off before he could embarrass her further, "Creo, Logan Creo." At that moment the entire council looked incredibly confused.

Athena had now quit her glaring to say, "There is no demigod we know of by that name." The room was filled with mutters of agreement. Hestia looked up from her hearth and smiled slightly.

"Well unless he's some weird human kid that somehow got in I don't know—"

"I might know something about that..." All the gods looked to her shocked and she continued calmly, "I've seen him once or twice, perhaps I can give some insight." She got up and walked out of the doors, "Follow me."

.

When Percy and Annabeth reached the fountain Hestia was sitting at the stopped, "Lady Hestia, what was it?" Annabeth spoke softly and the goddess smiled

"First you must swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone, ever." Her smile faded, "Please this is very important."

Percy looked at Annabeth and she nodded, "We swear."

Hestia relaxed and a sad smile returned, "What you need to understand is, the gods keep a lot more from you than you would like." She sighed as they waited silently for her to continue, "Logan is my son."

Annaneth's jaw dropped and she began to stutter, "B-but Lady Hestia, you're a virgin goddess."

"Child, all oaths have their loophole. Isn't your mother a virgin goddess?" Hestia looked down guiltily, "I-I've done a bad thing. Yes I broke my oath but no one will know. Usually Zeus would have been alerted but..."

"It was another god." Annabeth finished. Percy's eyes were wide like saucers and he gaped openly.

"You are very intelligent daughter of Athena, but you are not completely right." Hestia shook her head, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time, for now I am begging you please make sure that my son knows that I love him. That even though he had no idea who I am that I'm watching over him. For his safety it has to be this way."

_**That's it for now folks. If you want the next chapter up early follow the story and review. I might be able to get it up tomorrow, who knows?**_

_**(Review if you want some backstory next chapter or just for me to continue with the story)**_

_**Love yas**_

_**XX**_


End file.
